


Polite Conversation Among Bros

by MeterBroken



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: "Jade dildo" should be a tag, First Time, Gen, Jae-Ha is kind of a selfish asshole, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved, but he's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeterBroken/pseuds/MeterBroken
Summary: Talking about touching is confusing when you grow up alone in a cave.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Kija/Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak/Yona, Yoon | Yun/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223





	1. Kija does not have a stick up his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the anime but not read the manga, this will contain spoilers - mostly related to character development, not plot. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to get over the variations in spellings of character names. Please pardon inconsistency.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what guys talk about, right?

Shin-Ah isn’t polite because he’s shy. He’s polite because he pays attention to people. Observing the way they treat each other is important to survival. He also pays attention to animals and plants, rocks and water, weather and stars. Everything has rules. Every behavior influences the behavior of others. Shin-Ah understands this. 

Shin-Ah has watched birth, sex, and death. He’s seen kindness and horrible cruelty. Shin-Ah is not naive, but he is shy. Shyness has been important to survival, too. That’s why he’s still overwhelmed by his new family. They live and fight together, and are always surprising him with their love and loyalty. Mostly they surprise him with touch. He’s observed a lot of things that people do, but he’s never been touched so much, by so many. It’s unsettling. Touch, and the rules of touching, is hard to understand.

They walked a lot today, and Yona and Yun are already asleep. Kija has first watch tonight, so Hak and Jae-Ha are sharing a small drink, and Zeno is dozing by the fire. It’s quiet, and comfortable, but Shin-Ah can see the tension in Kija’s shoulders. His jaw is clenched, and the claws of his right hand are digging into the log where he’s resting. He’s been like this for days, and getting worse. 

So Shin-Ah made a helpful observation, because he cares. “Kija, you need to touch yourself more.” 

Hak spit out his saki, choking with laughter as he fell backwards off his log. Jae-Ha grinned in amused shock, glancing rapidly back-and-forth between a calm Shin-Ah and an apoplectic Kija. When he recovered his breath, Kija stage-whispered “You...you can’t say things like that!” 

“Is it hard?”

“What????”

“Because of your hand. Is it hard to touch yourself?” 

Jae-Ha’s eyes smoldered as he watched the stunned White Dragon blush crimson and babble. “Kija dear, if you need help with anything…” but he laughed before he could finish the proposition. Hak was still on the ground, with his sense of humor parked at age twelve. No one noticed that Zeno had opened his eyes while Shin-Ah relentlessly pushed forward.

“No, Kija mostly likes girls. But you should let him borrow your special jade stick, because…” 

Jae-Ha leapt to Shin-Ah and covered his mouth with both hands before he could finish the sentence - too late, since Hak was still paying attention.

“Borrow your special what now?” 

Jae-Ha was about to jump away with Shin-Ah to keep him from answering when Zeno intervened. 

“Zeno has never heard Shin-Ah talk about private things. You know what private is, don’t you?”

Jae-Ha got over himself pretty quickly, given the importance of this teachable moment. 

“Yes, I know what private is. But we’re friends.” Shin-Ah said, with great confidence. 

Zeno smiled and nodded, “Yes yes, young men talk about these things with each other sometimes, but there are ways to go about it without embarrassing each other. Zeno will explain.”

“But Jae-Ha tells Kija that he needs to get laid.” Shin-Ah was not accusing. He sounded confused, and a little hurt. Jae-Ha muffled a laugh, but Hak's loud snort got a glare from Zeno. Then Shin-Ah faced Kija and said, very earnestly, “You need to be touched more.”

Kija raised his head with a sigh, “I'm alright, Shin-Ah. I know you're trying to help. I’m fine. I’d rather not talk about this, but I’m not mad at you. Just - never say anything about this in front of the princess.” 

As Zeno guided Shin-Ah away from the fire to talk some more, Shin-Ah promised, “I wouldn’t do that, because she's a girl, but Yona does it, too.” 

Hak dropped his saki.


	2. What does "mostly" mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-Ha can't stop thinking about what Kija is thinking about.

Shin-Ah didn’t really understand what he did wrong, but he trusted Zeno, so he promised that he’d pay more attention to the way the dragons and Hak talked about “private things.” If he wanted to talk about something private with more than one person at the same time, he’d ask Zeno about if first. Zeno had hugged him after they talked. He liked Zeno hugs. Zeno had the least confusing hugs. Everyone else’s touching was just too complicated. 

No one said anything to Kija about touching, but Hak kept teasing Jae-Ha about his special jade stick. Shin-Ah’s talk with Zeno helped him understand why he shouldn’t have talked about that in front of other people, but Jae-Ha had never been shy about sex, so he didn’t think it would bother him so much. When the green dragon pulled him aside the next day, he held onto his mask with both hands, and braced for attack. 

“I’m not mad at you, Shin-Ah dear. I just want to ask you a question.” Shin-Ah removed only one hand from his mask, and Jae-Ha sighed. “Well, I suppose I deserve that. Anyway, yesterday, you said that ‘Kija mostly likes girls.’ What did you mean by ‘mostly’?”

“I mean that sometimes he finds men attractive.”

“Well, yes, I gathered as much, but did he say anything to you about it? Did he mention specific men?”

“I don’t think he knows.” 

“Well, that’s…” Jae-Ha’s expressions quickly ran through puzzlement, shock, hope, and more uncertainty. “Do you mean that he hasn’t been focused on specific men, or that he’s not entirely aware of his attraction?”

“He’s only aware of Yona. He’s angry at himself about wanting her that way. But I’ve seen him react to men without noticing - like breathing.”

“Which men? Tall men? Young men? Handsome men like me?” Jae-Ha tossed his hair and posed. 

“Jae-Ha, he wants to be your brother.” Shin-Ah sounded like he was reprimanding Pukyu for overeating. 

Ouch. Ok, it’s not like Jae-Ha didn’t already know that, but still. Wait. That wasn’t a “no.” 

“Thank you, Shin-Ah, dear.” Jae-Ha extended his hand to touch the blue dragon’s cheek, but Shin-Ah flinched away. Jae-Ha put his hands behind his back. “Your eyes are a gift, and you are precious to me.” He smiled before he walked away, and Shin-Ah saw that he wasn’t lying. He pulled his fluff towards his face, in case the blush was showing on his ears. Jae-Ha’s touches were very confusing.


	3. Getting "The Talk" from Hak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is that stick special?

Hak and Kija were gathering firewood and talking about how much they were looking forward to dinner, when Kija just blurted out, “What’s ‘Jae-Ha’s special stick' and why is it funny?” Hak dropped all the wood he was carrying. 

“How old are you?” 

“Hak, I know it has something to do with sex. I just...what, exactly, is it, and why would I borrow it?” 

“Wouldn’t you rather talk to Zeno about this?” 

“He didn’t think it was funny.”

“So? He’ll still explain it. I’m not talking about this.” 

“Hak, please?” Kija looked away, somehow managing to turn an even deeper shade of red. “The dragons already think I’m sheltered and spoiled, and...and I am. Shin-Ah grew up alone in a cave, and he still knows more than I do! I can’t keep asking them everything I don’t know about life.” 

Ok. Hak survived giving the sex talk to young recruits who knew even less than Kija. He could do this. He took a deep breath and looked Kija in the eye.

“It’s a dildo - and it’s a very expensive one, because it’s made of jade, which is probably why Shin-Ah called it ‘special.’” Halfway through that sentence, Hak realized that Kija didn’t know what he was talking about. He sighed and faced it like a warrior. “Do you know what a dildo is?”

“Well, I know it’s a sex thing, but I haven’t been able to figure out what he does with it.”

Oh, fuck it. “It’s used like a dick. He sticks it up his ass, and jerks off, like it’s a dick. Ok? Can we stop talking about this now?” 

Kija looked horrified. “On purpose? Is that safe? I mean, I know he likes to be punched, but that sounds really painful. Maybe we should try to stop him. Should we tell Yun?” 

Hak just watched Kija, spinning out of control and babbling with his usual mix of noble intent and naive assumptions, and burst out laughing at the notion of Yun trying to explain why a man would want something shoved up his ass. It would probably be a very informed, medical, and awkwardly-delivered description. Hak couldn’t do that to the kid. 

“Kija - calm down, he’s fine. There’s a way to do it that’s safe, and he enjoys it. How did you think that men have sex with each other? Not that every gay guy does, or that guys have to be gay to like that sort of thing, but Jae-Ha doesn’t really care about his partner’s gender. I’m sure he’s had plenty of practice getting off with a real dick up his ass.” 

Kija shut up, and just stared for a minute like he had way too much to process. Hak started picking up the firewood he dropped. Kija stammered, “How...how did you learn all of this?”

“Soldiers talk about fucking - a lot.” 

“Have you ever…?”

“Ok, good talk. Let’s get back before Yun gets pissed.”


	4. The Blue Dragon is a green-eyed monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ah remembers his first kiss, and wonders why he hurts now.

Several years ago, Shin-Ah had been kissed by a boy. Shin-Ah wasn’t very tall, then, but he was strong enough to patrol through the tunnels to keep his village safe. The boy was lost, and terrified. He was the same age as the dragon, which was too young for a villager to be out alone. He had twisted his ankle in the dark. 

The boy was more afraid of the darkness of the cave than of the possibility that the kind voice he was hearing was the Blue Dragon. Shin-Ah carried him back as far as he dared to go. The boy didn’t flinch when he saw his mask. He didn’t push him away. When he tried to put him down, the boy was still clinging to him in panic. 

Shin-Ah didn’t know what to do. Why wasn’t he afraid of the Blue Dragon? Didn’t he know that he was cursed? He sat on the floor, and held the boy until he stopped shaking. He was warm in his arms, and they both started to feel sleepy. Voices jolted them awake. 

“I have to go. You’ll be safe now.”

The boy said, “Thank you” and pressed his lips to the side of Shin-Ah ’s chin, just under his mask. 

It was the only affection he received until he met Yona. 

The boy, whose name was Li, grew up as happy and loved as any of the members of his miserable village. He never visited or talked to the Blue Dragon again, but Shin-Ah sometimes found little gifts of food or toys in the cave where he was kissed. Li never forgot. 

He watched Li too much. At first it was to make sure that he was safe. As he grew older, he watched Li for other reasons. Shin-Ah was fifteen when Li had a growth spurt, and he could not stop watching him. He’d been able to see through walls (and clothes) for a long time. He had always liked watching men more than women, but watching Li touch himself in the dark was the most compelling thing he had ever seen.

A few months later, he watched Li kissing a girl. He wanted to attack the girl, to keep Li safe. Li should be cherished, and this girl was not gentle. He wanted to kiss Li better than the girl did. He wanted to pull her off Li’s lap and throw her against a wall. Wanting Li made him horrible. Wanting Li made him a monster. 

This must be why people told each other that privacy was important, and spying was bad. He had heard of "jealous" before, but never really understood it. So he stopped watching Li, and stopped pretending that it was Li’s hand that touched him in the dark. It was harder for Shin-Ah, because he always saw everything, even when he closed his eyes. He left the caves for a while, and slept under the stars. 

When Jae-Ha asked about Kija, and wasn’t just teasing or trying to be funny, Shin-Ah felt it again. He didn’t want Jae-Ha to pay that kind of attention to Kija. He didn’t want to tell Jae-ha that Kija would blush and catch his breath when Jae-ha moved with exceptional grace. He didn’t want Jae-ha to know that Kija liked to watch Jae-Ha brush his hair. 

He knew that this meant that he was jealous, but why? Jae-Ha had never kissed him. Kija had never kissed him. The Green Dragon made him uncomfortable, and Kija needed to be touched. Kija was his brother, and he wanted Kija to be happy. Why would this make him jealous? Did Shin-Ah have to be a monster?


	5. The things he must see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-Ha's Kija fantasy #342, and Shin-Ah whump

Jae-Ha was giddy with anticipation. That entertaining little outburst by their very own beam of moonlight had revealed more than he ever could have hoped. He soared through the air, enjoying his morning exercise and time alone. 

Jae-Ha no longer hated the White Dragon for his mindless acceptance of a dragon’s fate, although he did find the pompous speeches endlessly annoying. They were all products of their upbringing, after all. Kija’s chains were made of duty, obligation, and guilt. Jae-Ha was looking forward to breaking them, and now he knew how. It didn’t hurt at all that Kija was an exceptionally beautiful man. Knowing that Kija had even a small attraction to men meant that Jae-Ha could use seduction, his greatest skill, to smash through the brainwashing of Kija’s childhood. Kija would acknowledge that he had his own needs and wants that had nothing to do with being a dragon! Including Jae-Ha in his pants.

Thinking about breaking Kija’s uptight resolve and the rush of leaping gave him another reason to seek time alone. He found a comfortable looking tree, took off his coat, and leaned back against the trunk with a sigh. He was already throbbing; this wasn’t going to take long. He left his dick alone, watching a small leak wet the tent in his pants, and enjoying the ache. His right hand slid slowly up the exposed muscles of his stomach, and slipped under his shirt to lightly brush his hard nipple. Touching. Kija needed to be touched. Jae-Ha would seduce him slowly with caresses. Over his clothes, under his clothes. Fingers in his hair. Leaning his whole body against his chest, his back. Trapped by that powerful arm, Jae-Ha would wrap his leg around Kija and grind. Oh. 

Jae-Ha had seen Kija fight too often to be fooled by his buttoned-up reserve. Passion lurked under those restrictive clothes - vicious, merciless intensity that was straining to be set free. As Jae-Ha imagined slowly removing all those annoying white layers, he undid the tie to his pants and let his aching cock free. He groaned when he wrapped his left hand loosely around the base and slid slowly up his shaft. He traced his bottom lip with the fingers of his right hand, hips rocking gently without relief. Kissing. Kija needed to be kissed. Jae-Ha would kiss him lightly until his mouth chased after him for more. He’d trace Kija’s lips with the tip of his tongue, and open them, and taste him, until his lips were swollen and red. He’d kiss Kija’s cheek, and jawline, and neck, until he was breathless, stunned, and wanting. Jae-Ha would kiss and lick all of that glorious, pale skin, watching Kija flush and squirm until he begged for more. Until he was so hard he couldn’t think. 

His right hand flew back to his mouth. He pumped three fingers in and out, sucking and licking as he matched the pace of strokes on his cock with the increasing speed and force of his right hand. His whole body tensed, his eyes squeezed shut, and he drooled all over himself. That powerful dragon hand, pushing Jae-Ha down to his knees. Kija would fuck his mouth. He’d lose his mind with lust and fuck Jae-Ha’s mouth just like this, and then tug his hair and….”uunggh! Oh, yes, Kija, fuuuuck!” 

Jae-Ha caught his breath, grinning like an idiot while cleaning himself up and buttoning his coat. But his leap back to camp wasn’t as relaxed as usual. There was a problem lingering on the edge of Jae-Ha’s mind. Something about a flinching puppy. Whatever - he needed to get Kija alone tonight. 

Back at the camp, Shin-Ah had been standing still, facing the forest. This wasn’t really unusual. Anyone who saw him thought he was watching a bird, or the leaves, or whatever. He was always quiet, and didn’t fidget or pace. He watched with his whole being. It was creepy at first, but now, it was just Shin-Ah. 

But Kija saw the tremble. He saw the intake of breath and clenching fist. “Shin-Ah, is everything…” The Blue Dragon just handed him Pukyu, and walked away without a word. 

Jae-Ha was delighted when Kija approached him first, although slightly less pleased to see a squirrel on his head and a wrinkle in his brow. 

“Jae-Ha, I think our little brother is still upset about...our awkward conversation. Do you think we could help him, somehow?” Jae-Ha put his arm around Kija’s shoulders.

“I’m sure we can think of something, Kija, dear. Let’s take a walk after dinner, and talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not - Jae-Ha will not be an asshole forever.


	6. Jae-Ha's spectacular miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project "Reverse righteous-indignation Kija-seduction" is a disaster.

It took a few days before they could actually be alone, and Jae-Ha’s frustration was building. He took every opportunity to increase contact with Kija. He touched his arm when they talked, found dozens of excuses to let his fingers brush Kija’s hand, and offered to spar. But Kija was preoccupied with worry. So, Jae-Ha worked to create an opportunity to run an errand with him. An errand that would require staying overnight. 

“It’s just so hard to tell what he’s feeling!” Kija walked beside Jae-Ha, and stared at his own fidgeting hands. "He always listens attentively to my lessons about the history and duty of the Dragon Warriors, but he never asks questions.” He paused, blushing, “I had no idea that he was worried about me.”

Jae-Ha suspected that Shin-Ah spent most of those lectures watching Pukyu. He’s often wished for a mask of his own when Kija worked up a good rant about honor and obedience. He leaned in, and slid his hand across Kija’s shoulders to squeeze him in a sideways hug. He slowly slid his hand up and down Kija’s arm, and whispered in Kija’s ear, “I’m worried about you, too.”

If Jae-Ha had looked away for just a moment, he would have missed it. Kija shivered. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened for a tiny pull of air that wasn’t quite a gasp. Then, as quick as a breath, he pulled away and marched forward. 

“Stop joking, we’re talking about Shin-Ah.”

“And Shin-Ah is talking about you.”

“He was talking. But he isn’t anymore.” Kija raised his voice, and met his eyes with a serious, urgent expression that wiped the flirty grin right off Jae-Ha’s face. 

It was true. Shin-Ah had spoken more in the past two weeks than he had in the entire journey since they met. He had also started to allow more contact, although he never initiated. Yona and Yun helped him wash his hair (Jae-Ha had been banished from camp.) He had trained with Hak and sparred with Kija, and no longer dodged Zeno’s enthusiastic hugs. But after their embarrassing conversation, he was clearly avoiding the Green and White dragons. And the flinching. Jae-Ha could not forget the flinching. He would apologize to Shin-Ah later. Right now, he had to stay focused on his plan to seduce a gorgeous, horny, uptight man.

“Well, I think you should eliminate the cause of his worry. And that’s the real reason why we’re running errands in town.” They were still in the woods, but Jae-Ha hoped to reach the large village by early afternoon. 

“Jae-Ha, I told you. I am not going to one of those houses.”

“What’s wrong with spending time with beautiful women?”

“Nothing. Enjoy yourself. I’ll...go find a tea shop.” 

Jae-Ha pretended to be very offended. He had calculated the risks of picking a fight. It would work!

“Do you think that you’re better than me?” 

“What? What does that mean?”

“What makes you think that you have the right to judge me? Is it because I’m paying? Because I really don’t have to pay to find a partner.” 

Kija’s voice was soft and reassuring, “I’m not judging you. This just isn’t right for me.”

Jae-Ha danced around Kija, tossing out taunts like blades. “Why is it right for me, but not you? Are you too precious for sex? Did your village worship your virginity? Oh, I bet there’s some kind of ceremony. Should I throw a parade first?”

Hurt rapidly shifted to fury in Kija’s eyes, and his claw grew larger. “Yes, there is a ceremony. You know that Granny wants me to marry.”

“I know that women were literally throwing themselves naked at your bed, and you rejected them. Why are you afraid of them? Tell me, are you just too important to fuck?” 

Jae-Ha braced himself for an attack. He needed to get Kija’s body to betray his need. And since Kija was so strong, he had to be off-balance and angry for this to work. He had to be thinking about sex when he pinned Jae-Ha down. Jae-Ha would enjoy the pain, and the seduction. He would wrestle and grind, and bite and lick. Kija’s passion, unleashed, would be converted from anger to desire.

But Kija did not attack. He didn’t rant, or argue. He shocked Jae-Ha speechless by starting to cry. Arms stiff against his sides, he barked at Jae-Ha in rage, “I will not father my successor!” And the beautiful white dragon collapsed to his knees, pulling deeper into the armor of his dignity. 

His whole village wanted to seduce him, for prestige. To have a child who would be beautiful, and might be a Dragon. Kija, who carried the unfulfilled desire of every White Dragon who came before him, and scars from his predecessor on his back. His predecessor, who was his father. 

Shit.


	7. The White Dragon's Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology, an inquiry, and a revelation in the dark.

Jae-Ha stood over Kija, reeling from the dual blow of the pain he had caused, and the reasons behind it. Kija still knelt at his feet, a mockery of his fantasy. Kija, who was waiting for the sign of his own death before he would share physical intimacy with anyone. Kija, shaking with rage and need that Jae-Ha had so selfishly pushed to surface. It was heartbreaking, and intolerable.

“I am so, so sorry, Kija dear.” Jae-Ha resisted his impulse to embrace Kija, and fell to his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground. “Please forgive me, White Dragon, for being so thoughtless and careless with your feelings. It was not my place to judge you.” 

The formal, graceful apology happened so quickly that Kija was left blinking in surprise. But good manners were etched into his behavior like muscle memory. Polite formality was a refuge that helped him regain his composure and find his voice. And Jae-Ha - this Jae-Ha, was very compelling.

“You didn’t know. I - I never had a reason to tell anyone.” He brushed back a piece of long, green hair that had come loose from the ribbon. When Kija slid his hand down to Jae-Ha’s jaw, and guided his face upward, he was stunned by the tears, and genuine remorse in his eyes. That was new, and surprising. “I forgive you, Green Dragon.” 

The rest of the walk to town was quiet, but not too awkward. They didn’t talk about Shih-Ah. They really did say anything of substance. By the time they found a small room for rent and something to eat, there wasn’t much time to shop before the sun went down and the vendors packed up for the evening. The rest would wait until morning. 

Jae-Ha was careful to keep his distance from Kija. He stopped the flirting and touching, and carefully timed the delivery of bath water so they each had privacy and time apart. It was horrible, but Jae-Ha knew he deserved the loss of their easy banter. At least Kija was still speaking to him, even if it was in that patronising, overly-formal tone. 

They didn’t go out after eating, so it was still fairly early when they went to bed. There were two narrow futons, with more room between them than they had in the crowded tent. It was warm, but he wrapped himself in his sheet, blew out the candle, and curled away from Kija to face the wall. Neither slept, and softly, in the safety of darkness, Kija began to speak. 

“I was only thirteen when it started. I enjoyed the attention, at first.”

Jae-Ha rolled over to face him, watching his skin glow in the moonlight. “Kija, you don’t have to …”

“I miss the kissing the most.” His small, breathy laugh revealed memories equally fond and bitter. “There were a lot of kissing games before the marriage offers started.”

“How old were you then?”

“Fifteen. I thought I could put it off as long as possible, and came up with every reason I could find to avoid the courtship rituals. I studied, and practiced, and gave blessings. But the women were...very determined. And it just go worse as time passed. Do you remember what it was like, at sixteen? I took long walks and cold baths twice a day.”

“Kija, when I was sixteen, I split my time between the pleasure house and earning money for the pleasure house. There was no time for study, or practice, or even sleep! I think I paid for an entire building in Awa.”

It was good to hear Kija laugh again. “So, not much has changed, then?” 

Jae-Ha smacked him with a pillow to his shoulder. 

“You know, Kija dear, that there are many pleasant ways to enjoy women without fear of fathering a child.”

He could barely see Kija’s eye-roll. “I’m not an ignorant prude, Jae-Ha. And even if I hadn’t been well educated, I think I would have figured that out.”

“So, what held you back?” 

Kija went still, and Jae-Ha could have kicked himself with his own dragon foot for ruining the moment. But after an awkward silence, Kija said, “Nothing. Nothing held me back.”

Well, that was unexpected. 

Kija broke eye contact. “At first, it was a lot of touching, but I always kept my clothes on. Not much risk, just some embarrassing laundry I tried to hide by spilling drinks on myself all the time.”

Jae-Ha let out a huff of relief, and laughed. Then he heard the tension return in Kija’s breath.

“When Granny insisted on the first engagement, the woman was a little older than me, and beautiful. She offered to use her mouth.” 

“That is both spectacular and safe, Kija dear.”

“It could have been. It almost was. But after, she looked up at me, and spit into her hand, and smiled as she pushed her fingers between her legs.”

Jae-Ha was shocked, and outraged, and a little turned on. “That’s...disgusting and devious. You must have been horrified.” 

“The next few weeks were the longest of my life. I kept our engagement until she bled, and I never spoke to her again. After that, I couldn’t trust anyone.” 

“She knew you didn’t want a child, and she never apologized?” Jae-Ha, out of habit more than scheme, reached out to brush a comforting hand on Kija’s silver hair. Kija looked at him again.

“She acted like I was the one who should apologize. Everyone expected me to marry. It was also understood that I would have many children outside of that marriage. It was...a duty. It was the only duty I have ever refused to fulfill.”

Jae-Ha continued to card his fingers through Kija’s hair, and Kija leaned into the caress. 

“I’m so sorry that you were treated that way, Kija. You deserve to be loved for yourself, not your value as a breeder. I never would have teased you about this if I had known.” 

“I forgave you, Jae-Ha. I just want you to understand why Shin-Ah will remain concerned about me for a few more years.” There was, thankfully, amusement in Kija’s voice. 

There was still one important, unexplored solution. Jae-Ha pulled his hand out of Kija’s hair and asked, in what he hoped was a casual tone, “What about men?”

“Oh, most of them reacted like you did.”

(What?) Jae-Ha raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

“They thought I was spoiled and snobby. It was a constant mix of misplaced envy and resentment that my stalling was robbing them of brides. Some of them thought I didn’t like women at all! But they would never dare accuse me, because I would still be expected to fulfill my duty if that were true.”

Wow. The question was clearly misunderstood, but Jae-Ha still got his answer. And he was offended. 

“Accuse you? Are men who love men committing a crime in the Village of the White Dragon?”

Kija turned quickly, and grabbed Jae-Ha’s hand with his left hand before carefully holding it over his dragon hand. “Oh, no - Jae-Ha.. I didn’t mean...I don’t think.” He took a steadying breath. “That’s not what the accusation means to them, and it’s certainly not what I think. No one is stopped from loving whomever they love! But, everyone is expected to make children, even if it’s, well, unappealing to them. The children are raised in loving homes if the parents don't want to raise them, but the only excuse to avoid making children is severe illness. Everyone has a duty to offer a child to the soul of the next dragon. It’s just our way.” 

(Jae-Ha would not think of his mother. He would not let that chain return to his mind.) “Well, that certainly explains the casual use of aphrodisiacs.”

Kija laughed, and his face was close enough for his breath to blow across Jae-Ha’s lips, before he squeezed Jae-Ha’s hand, and said, “Well, I’m glad we talked. Sleep well” and released it to turn away. 

Nope. Just no. 

“Kija, dear.”

“Yes?”

“When I asked about men, I was trying trying to find out if you had any relationships, romantic or sexual, with men. Relationships that would bring you pleasure, but never result in pregnancy.” 

“Oh.” There was a pause. “I guess it just never occurred to me.” 

Jae-Ha felt his heart crack, just a little.

“Because no one ever offered.”

Well.


	8. Talking about touching is as hard as being hard without touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust takes time. Jae-Ha listens, talks, shows some self-control, and earns it.

Kija was being honest about no one ever offering, although he noticed the looks some men gave him. But no man would even be able to reach him with a constant crowd of women surrounding him, invited to every meal, and sneaking into his bedroom. Who would want to be known as the man who stopped the White Dragon from choosing a bride? Later, no one would mind how many lovers he had, of whatever gender, as long as he was also fathering children. 

Describing himself as “not an ignorant prude” was an understatement. As the White Dragon, he received an extensive education about sensual pleasure, sexuality, and romance. He was taught differences in customs of all five tribes, for every social class and vocation. The White Dragon was encouraged to be a well-informed, highly sexual man, with many beautifully drawn illustrations, graphic descriptions, and occasional live demonstrations. (The details of sexual acts were all focused on unions that could produce children. He knew that men loved men, but was not taught how.) This is why he was so embarrassed by Jae-Ha’s behavior around the princess. Sheltered, young (sixteen!) innocents should not be subjected to that man’s licentious ways. He had been taught how to behave around everyone, and Kija’s default was the most conservative, rigid adherence to propriety. 

When he was betrayed by his fiance, something had shut down in his mind. He started to react to women the same way he reacted to bugs. The slightest brush against his hair made him startle. He would arrange his entire day just to avoid the most aggressive offenders. Women, and thoughts of sex, made his head ache and his skin crawl. The avoidance began to merge with his social training, and his sense of duty, until he became so wrapped in control that he thought he would never fall to temptation again. 

But then he saw her. Her red hair, and those enormous, violet eyes. His blood boiled, and his hand and heart expanded out of control. He was hers, entirely, and would be for the rest of his life. Here was a love he could accept; she was his fulfillment of duty and focus of admiration. He could adore her, but keep his distance and his shield of self-control. She was perfect. 

But he had just said, “No one ever offered” in a voice filled with regret, and he had confessed the horrible secret of his virginity to Jae-Ha. He had revealed his most vulnerable self to this ridiculous, teasing, big-hearted rogue, and begged all his ancestors that he would not regret it. 

Kija felt a hand return to his hair, which was comforting and reassuring. Until Jae-Ha whispered, in his smooth, sultry voice, “I am offering. Do you want me?” 

Kija’s back straightened and his body tensed in panic. Jae-Ha swiftly removed his hand. Kija’s thoughts were reeling. How did he miss this? Jae-Ha was in love with him! But who could tell? Jae-Ha propositioned every attractive adult he encountered! And just when they were growing closer, Kija had taken it too far. Was he a cruel tease? Crap! 

“Kija, dear, are you alright?” There was concern in Jae-Ha’s voice, but not offense. Kija took a breath. 

“Jae-Ha, I am honored, but I don’t...I can’t love you that way. You are my Dragon Brother, and that noble bond is…” Kija flipped over, and sat up, facing Jae-Ha and dropping the formality from his tone. “Jae-Ha, you are dear to me, not just as a dragon, but as my companion. You are my trusted friend. I don’t want to use you. I won’t hurt you that way.” 

Jae-Ha sat up, and smiled fondly at his flustered, cautious friend.  
“Kija, I adore you, but I’m not in love with you.”

“Oh. Well, that’s. Then what are you...”

“This is not a romantic overture. I am offering to touch you, to take away your pent-up tension.” Jae-Ha made an obvious show of gazing down and up over Kija’s body. “And more, if you will let me.” 

Kija gasped, wide-eyed, for just a moment. Then he grimaced with embarrassment. “I don’t want pity, Jae-Ha. You are very kind to offer, but I’m not so needy that I would just use a friend that way, anymore than I would pay for a stranger.” 

Jae-Ha leaned forward, and let all of his desire reveal itself on his face. “Is there anything about the way I look at you that resembles pity?”

Kija saw nothing but affection and attraction, and there was wonder in his voice when he whispered, “No.”

“I want to touch you, Kija, and not like a brother.” Jae-Ha’s hand slid back into silver hair, long fingers gently tracing circles at the back of his neck. “I want you.” Jae-Ha gracefully moved his sheet, and rolled onto his knees without stopping the motion of his hand. His eyes held Kija’s gaze, and his hand slowly slid across Kija’s neck, barely stroking his jaw, until his finger grazed Kija’s bottom lip. “And I would enjoy every moment of being ‘used that way.’” 

Kija shivered, his entire body screaming “Yes! That!” as his eyes fell to Jae-Ha’s lips. 

Jae-Ha tipped Kija’s face up, and wet his lips, “May I kiss you, now?” 

Kija felt the first wall fall, and breathed out “Yes.”

Jae-Ha’s other arm slid up Kija’s back, pulling him firmly forward, as their lips brushed in the softest, most gentle caress Kija had ever felt. Again, and again, closed-mouthed kisses, barely pressing against his lips, his cheeks, and his jaw. A slow, teasing, worshipful barrage of kisses that made the explorations of his youth crass and sloppy in comparison. How long had it been since he was kissed? Three years? Four? He missed kissing so much! He wanted more, but Jae-Ha was not changing his pace. 

When the next fluttering touch reached his mouth, he licked Jae-Ha’s top lip in invitation. Kija felt the familiar smirk against his face, one-sided with a tiny press of a long canine tooth. Then the hand on his jaw slid back into his hair, spread wide and controlling. Jae-Ha’s tongue was gliding across his lips, pressing them open, and sliding in against his tongue. Out, lick, and in, his tongue explored every corner of Kija’s mouth, lips pressing and turning with each plunge. Kija could do nothing but shake and gasp for air, and soon learned that every whimper gave answers to Jae-Ha’s search for places that enjoyed extra attention. 

One of those places was the roof of his mouth, and when the tip of Jae-Ha’s tongue started rubbing little patterns that might have been kanji against it, Kija let out a whine like a creaking door. He wrapped his right arm around Jae-Ha and threw him onto his back, sprawled on the futon and winded with surprise. When Kija straddled his legs and caged him with his arms, Jae-Ha grabbed at that silver hair with both hands, groaned out a “Finally!” and pulled Kija down. Kija took control of the kisses, and he was a fast learner. It didn’t take long to discover that Jae-Ha liked air-blocking tongue and teeth grazing his lips. Jae-Ha’s hands were roaming all over Kija’s arms, back, and sides - pressing and pulling at his clothes. He started to suck on Kija’s tongue. 

When Kija bit his bottom lip, Jae-Ha grabbed his ass with both hands and ground up forcefully against him. They were both hard and throbbing with need. Kija had no idea that feeling another man pressed against him would be this good. Not just the contact, but knowing that he was the one who did this - that he was what got Jae-Ha hard and groaning. He wasn’t prepared for his control to fall so quickly. His senses were overloaded, and his body was on fire. He pushed away to grip the futon with his hands, releasing the kiss and stretching his chest upward. His eyes closed, his mouth was open, panting. The pace of his grinding was faster, almost frantic. 

And that’s when Jae-Ha, who was watching this gorgeous man unravel above him, said, “Let go.” 

Jae-Ha was not expecting him to open his eyes. He was certain that Kija was lost in some fantasy of a woman or just chasing his own need. But Kija’s eyes were clear and locked on his, face flushed and filled with awe, until two more strokes undid him. Kija was blinking and shaking, coming hard and long. Just from kissing and grinding. Just from this. Then he was a sprawling mess, weighing down Jae-Ha’s chest and leaving him aching. Jae-Ha thought he’d wait for Kija to sleep, slide out from under him, and take care of himself. When Kija turned to kiss his cheek and whisper, “Thank you,” he was touched by the affection and saddened by the finality of the words. It was over so quickly, and probably wouldn’t happen again, now that Kija had broken through his trepidation. 

So when Kija rolled off him, and slid that deadly claw up Jae-Ha’s thigh, Jae-Ha forgot how to breathe. Kija’s lips were swollen and dark in the moonlight, his hair was in tangles and his sleep pants were wet and sticking to his crotch. He looked relaxed, and delicious, and also very dangerous as he leaned into Jae-Ha’s ear to breathe out, “We haven’t finished yet,” and dragged the backs of his claws lightly over Jae-Ha’s dick. 

The real Kija was better than every filthy fantasy Jae-Ha had ever conjured, and they were both still fully dressed. Which was a problem that needed to be resolved. Now.


	9. Jae-Ha gets almost everything he thought he wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ah learns a little about pacing and the importance of expression. Jae-Ha demonstrates the use of his special jade stick.

Zeno sat in the sun by the stream near their camp, fishing. Kija and Jae-Ha had left that morning, and everyone else was doing the little, everyday tasks of life. When Pukyu jumped on his shoulder, he knew Shin-Ah wasn’t far behind.

“There are no fish here.” 

“Zeno knows, Zeno knows. Sometimes fishing is for catching sunlight.” 

Shin-Ah sat next to him, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was staring at the water, watching two leaves swirling in an eddy. The delicate, red maple leaf and broad, brown oak leaf were spinning around each other, barely touching and pushing away, only to return to their dance. 

“Hak and Yona don’t see each other.” Zeno understood that the statement was actually a question. He had been encouraging Shin-Ah to talk more, but knew that the young man’s shyness made him like a cat; it was best to wait for him to come to you. Zeno watched the water as they spoke. 

“They move closer; it takes time. Zeno forgets that for Zeno, their time seems very fast. Shin-Ah forgets that others can’t see through walls.”

“Everyone sees them. I just see...more.” 

“What do you see, Blue Dragon?”

“They are alone together. It hurts when they aren’t touching.”

“Does the Blue Dragon want to push them together?”

There was a long pause, and a breeze blew more leaves into the water. 

“Pushing is bad.”

Zeno just nodded.

After a few more minutes of silence, Zeno put down his fishing stick, which never even had a worm. He stretched out on the grass and held Pukyu above him, like she was flying.

“Zeno thinks the Blue Dragon is lonely.”

Silence.

“Zeno understands lonely.”

More silence. 

Zeno sat up, and Pukyu jumped to Shin-Ah’s shoulder. 

“When Abi, the first Blue Dragon, covered his eyes, Zeno missed seeing them. But Zeno could still see Abi’s face. Zeno could see Abi's smile. Everyone wants to know Shin-Ah's smile.”

Shin-Ah thought about Yona, asking him to smile. He thought about Kija, who talked to him even when he wasn’t paying attention. Mostly he thought about Jae-Ha, and his teasing. Jae-Ha wanted to see his eyes. He wanted to make Shin-Ah talk. Maybe he wanted to see his smile? Maybe Jae-Ha wanted to know him?

Zeno and Shin-Ah kept each other company, fishing for sun, until Yun insisted that they catch some fish. 

***

Jae-Ha had never kept his enjoyment of pain a secret; watching his friends scrunch-up their faces and call him a pervert was hilarious. It also helped to solidify his friendship with Hak. It was clear to Jae-Ha that Hak enjoyed inflicting pain as much as he enjoyed receiving it. Since it was unlikely that Hak would ever reveal this dark side to the princess, Jae-Ha made a sturdy, willing target for Hak’s need to express attraction with violence. There would never be sex, but they were friends with S&M benefits. It was kinky as hell, and no one (including Hak) thought it was at all sexual, because they were “just roughhousing.” People are idiots.

While he always enjoyed pain with his climax, Jae-Ha preferred to start slowly with his lovers. There was nothing better for his ego than a challenging pursuit and successful seduction. Even in the pleasure houses, he enjoyed a slowly building, teasing, ridiculous amount of foreplay. Jae-Ha had paid more than one prostitute to be a tormenting tease, and leave him on the edge of satisfaction without mercy. He liked to suffer while he immersed himself in every sensual detail of his partner’s body. It wasn't just a matter of pride to satisfy his partner multiple times before allowing himself to finish. It was delicious torment. 

So, although he was delighted to break through Kija’s reserve, something had to be done about Kija’s need to reciprocate every pleasant touch. Really, the White Dragon took honor and duty way too far. So when Kija announced that they were not done, and slid his hand toward the tie of Jae-Ha’s pants, redirection was needed. But when Jae-Ha grabbed his hand, Kija pulled away like he was burned. Jae-Ha stopped that immediately by flipping them over and pinning Kija down, grinning at his shocked expression. 

“Kija, dear, I want you all night. I want everything you are willing to give me.” Jae-Ha brushed a loose hair from Kija’s cheek. He stared into Kija’s eyes, and growled, “But I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks, and I’m going to unwrap my gift slowly, before you fuck... me... into,,.the...floor.” He stretched Kija’s arms over his head to touch the wall, tapped his wrists and said, “Stay.” Jae-Ha wasn’t sure if this would backfire, but it must have worked for Kija, because he kept his arms up, and looked both stunned and needy. Oh, this man was perfect. 

Then Jae-Ha kept his word. He slid down Kija’s body, untied his sleep pants, and pulled the messy linen all the way off in one smooth motion. Then he sat to Kija’s side and just looked, biting his lip and pressing down once on the erection still tenting his pants. Kija blushed all the way down to the bottom of his ribs, but he didn’t move. His pupils were blown wide, trailing up and down Jae-Ha’s entire body. 

Jae-Ha smiled, and shook his head. “Now that I have you, I don’t know where to begin.” He stretched out on his side, and brushed a finger across Kija’s lips. “The first time I saw you, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you and run before you caught me.” Kija smiled, remembering Jae-Ha stuck in a clay pot. “The next time I saw you, I wanted to see if your arm was as sensitive as my leg.” He leaned forward and licked across Kija’s wrist, then blew on it until Kija gasped. “When I saw you blushing, I wanted to know how far down…” Jae-Ha pressed a trail of filthy, wet kisses from Kija’s throat, down his chest, to the end of his blush. “...your blush would reach.” When Jae-Ha was rewarded with a little leap of Kija’s spent cock, he knelt. Trailing one finger down a hip, he grabbed Kija’s right thigh firmly in both hands. “When I saw you fight,” his fingers traced circles high on the inside of Kija’s leg, and Kija gasped, but didn’t move. “I knew that you were strong enough to fuck me, and fierce enough to do it (his nails slid down Kija’s leg to his knee) “exactly the way I like it.” 

Kija kept his arms up, remaining still while Jae-Ha moved between his knees, and slid his hands from Kija’s ankles to his hips. Kija was hard again, and shivering. “When I saw you at the hot spring, I knew that I had been hasty to judge you. I wanted to protect you.” He slid his hands back down, and began to kiss the inside of Kija’s legs, slowly moving upward, glancing to make contact with Kija between each brush of his lips and tongue. “And then I saw you in the hot spring, relaxed and beautiful. I wanted to taste you.” Jae-Ha was almost there! He was hovering right above his goal, when Kija tensed up, and flew backwards like a startled bird. 

Oh, shit. Jae-ha was an idiot. “Kija, beautiful, I’m so sorry.” Jae-Ha backed away, but kept eye-contact. “I wasn’t thinking. We won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just tell me when you want to stop.” Kija accepted Jae-Ha’s embrace, and Jae-Ha rubbed his back and hid his disappointment. 

Then Kija said, “Maybe, someday later, we can try that.”

Jae-Ha broke into a grin, and tackled him to the mattress. 

Kija came twice again before Jae-Ha was ready for release. He thought it would be a good opportunity to teach Kija about the wonders of his special jade stick, beginning with a demonstration of how Jae-Ha liked to use it on himself. (This was usually the moment when his male partners who had never been with men had a gay crisis and asked to go back to “mouth and hands stuff.”) Once again, Kija exceeded Jae-Ha’s expectations. He stared, fascinated. He watched every detail of Jae-Ha’s pleasure, and stroked himself, matching the pace of the toy in Jae-Ha’s body. When Jae-Ha changed the angle of the pressure and groaned, something in Kija snapped. He pulled the toy from Jae-Ha’s hand, tossed it aside, and sank balls-deep into Jae-Ha in one push. Jae-Ha cursed, thanked him, and praised the entire White Dragon lineage while Kija held his whole body up with one hand, dropping him down, and jerked him off roughly with the other. Jae-Ha came so hard he forgot his own name. 

Kija fucked just like he fought - all out, until his stamina ended and he collapsed. Jae-Ha was very skilled at reviving him. Repeatedly. All night. 

Jae-Ha limped through the shopping the next morning, satisfied and proud to see Kija glowing, gorgeous, and happy.


	10. It's written all over his limp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Kija bought a hoe and he doesn't mind, Shin-Ah gets a new accessory, and Jae-Ha has a crush crisis

Jae-Ha and Kija returned right before dinner, and brought their purchases straight to Yun. When Jae-Ha left to help with the fire, Yun grabbed Kija’s arm. He was blushing, and wouldn’t look Kija in the eye. 

“Kija, it’s pretty obvious what happened.”

Kija looked down at himself, in his usual pristine white outfit, wondering how it showed. “It is?”

“I expect this sort of thing from Jae-Ha, but I have to say I’m a bit disappointed in you.”

Oh. Kija could not hide his hurt. “Well, we…”

“Look, it’s none of my business if you and Jae-Ha want to go to pleasure houses, but you need to be careful.” 

“You think I paid for a woman? I..I would never do that!” Kija whispered, mortified. 

“Whatever, Kija. I just want you to know that those places aren’t very clean. If you get a rash, warts, or bugs…”

“Bugs!” Kija may have shouted that a little too loudly, but everyone was used to his bug yell and completely ignored it.

“...you can tell me. You should tell me. There’s medicine that will help.” Yun walked away in disgust. 

Earlier that day, on the way back to camp, Kija and Jae-Ha had agreed to keep their new relationship private. “Sex and affection for stress relief” was just too much to explain to a group that had such a wide range of ages and experiences. Besides, it wasn’t anyone’s business, really, and it wouldn’t affect anyone else. They agreed to be discreet. Neither of them had considered how much the difference would show. Kija decided that he’d rather live with Yun’s misunderstanding than explain the truth. 

At dinner, Yona kept watching Kija and Jae-Ha, and leaned in with a question, “Hak, is there something different about Kija?”

“White Snake is always different, Princess.” Yona just ignored this. 

“He looks...not more happy, but more... relaxed? Since he and Jae-Ha returned.”

Hak didn’t say anything. She kept whispering to him. 

“They both seem very tired, and I think Jae-Ha got hurt. Isn’t he limping, just a little?”

Hak shoved a bite of food into his mouth before he let out his speculations on how these changes occurred. He decided not to say anything, since they didn’t rope him into going to the pleasure house with them. He might try to find out how Jae-Ha finally convinced the uptight prude to get his dick wet - there was probably alcohol involved. Whatever. They were adults. 

“Oh! I know!” Yona announced, with pride. “I bet they were sparring. I’m kind of sorry I missed them in action - I bet it was quite a show.”

Hak choked on his stew. 

***

Shin-Ah noticed everything. He saw that Kija’s tension was gone. He noticed the limp, and the scratches under Jae-Ha’s clothes. He saw that Kija and Jae-Ha were a little too polite to each other, like they had made up from a fight. And he was the only one who saw their expressions shift after dinner, when Kija walked behind Jae-Ha, tugged on his pony tail, and gave him a pointed stare before walking into the woods. He would have watched them meet in the woods, if Zeno had not interrupted him. 

“Shin-Ah should help Zeno wash dishes.”

They carried the mess to the stream in silence as the sun was setting. 

“So, Green Dragon and White Dragon took Shin-Ah’s advice.”

Shin-Ah nodded, and started dunking dishes. Zeno took a seat on his usual supervisory rock. “Zeno thinks both look very happy.”

“Yes.”

“Blue Dragon should be happy, too.” Zeno reached into his pocket, and pulled out a long, midnight-blue silk scarf. It was beautiful. He put it in Shin-Ah’s pocket, and gathered up the rinsed dishes. “Blue Dragon is ready to show his smile.” 

It was not unusual for Shin-Ah to be the first to rise in the morning. He liked to walk in the woods in moonlight, and always came back with something useful for breakfast or an herb that Yun had taught him to collect. Since he was so quiet, it took a little while for the others to notice the change. They had seen him with a bandage over his eyes, and a hood to replace his fluff. They had even seen his face, unmasked, when his body was possessed by his ancestor. But when they saw him without his mask or fluff, walking with a beautiful scarf across his eyes, all of his companions stopped to look. Shin-Ah wanted to run away and hide his face, but Zeno was smiling at him like the sun. So Shin-Ah took a deep breath, and smiled back. 

Hak grinned, Kija looked fond and almost teary with pride, and Yun smiled back in surprise. Yona actually cooed. But Jae-ha’s reaction was not what Shin-Ah had expected. Jae-ha didn’t smile. He actually dropped the brush he was holding, and said, “Wow.” 

That made Shin-Ah blush, but he was pleased. Pleased enough to offer a shy, “Good morning” (to the ground in front of him) before handing his collecting bag to Yun.

Over the next couple of days, everyone gently encouraged Shin-Ah to keep emoting. They asked him about the beautiful scarf, and said that it looked good on him. They told jokes, and touched his arm or shoulder, and ruffled his hair. Yona made him blush scarlet by tracing the red lines on his cheeks, and Pukyu was quickly trained to not chew on the ends of the knot behind his head. No one pushed him too hard, though. No one wanted to embarrass him, or do anything that would cause him to put his mask back on. 

The only person who didn’t say anything was Jae-Ha, and he touched Shin-Ah even less than usual. The Blue Dragon caught Jae-Ha staring all the time, and the graceful man even tripped over his own feet when Shin-Ha laughed or smiled. Shin-Ah thought that Zeno was a genius. Smiling was not so hard at all.

Jae-Ha went for his usual morning leap, and found a comfortable tree. He had a serious problem to think about. He had accepted that Yona would be out of his reach forever. He came to terms with not being the eldest of the group when he learned about Zeno. He had finally conquered the great frozen armor of the White Dragon, and had a fuck buddy that wouldn’t entangle him romantically. His heart had been calmed, his role resolved, and his balls were no longer blue! Why? Why now! 

Why did that weird, silent Blue Dragon have dimples! It was unbearable! That deep, soft laugh! The crooked smile with a little quirk of one eyebrow! And that damn scarf. Zeno should be punished for that. Jae-Ha had seen those stunning, unworldly eyes once before, but the spirit that wore them was cruel. Now all Jae-Ha wanted was to see those eyes again, lit up with the shy smile of Shin-Ah’s newly discovered expressions. He could almost, almost picture it - and that scarf covered just enough to be tempting. It was lingerie for the face. Fucking hell! 

While Jae-Ha was gone, Zeno had a chance to speak with Kija. Kija braced himself for another awkward conversation, but Zeno just tackled him with the usual hug, and told him that he was glad to see the two dragons were making each other happy, and staying friends. Then Kija changed the subject.

“The scarf was a great idea, Zeno. I am so happy to see our little brother coming out of his shell.” 

Zeno looked at Kija in puzzlement, as if he found that the White Dragon wasn’t very bright, and used his serious voice. 

“The Blue Dragon is lonely. Shin-Ah is not little. Shin-Ah is a man. And a brother dragon is not like a real brother. Not any more than the Green Dragon.” Then he put his goofy smile back on. “But for Zeno, all the dragons are the children of the first dragons. Zeno wants his niece and nephews to be loved like Zeno loved the first dragons.”

Zeno walked away, and Kija looked over at Shin-Ah, who was sitting next to Hak by the fire as they both sharpened their blades in companionable silence. Shin-Ah wasn’t tall, but he had grown as broad in the shoulders as Hak. Eating Yun’s good food had helped the athletic swordsman build muscle, which was much more visible under the new, warm-weather shirt and vest Yun had made to replace his old turtleneck and outgrown coat. He tied his sleeves with ribbons the way Hak did, only Shin-Ah's were red like the markings on his face. Kija saw, for the first time, that Shin-Ah had chosen a big brother on his own. He also saw Shin-Ah lean into the affectionate ruffling of his hair, and realized that the Blue Dragon was ready to be touched. Well, Kija knew what that sort of suffering was like, and would not let it stand! 

Later that night, when Kija and Jae-Ha had snuck away for some stress relief, Kija decided to bring his new insights into the Blue Dragon to Jae-Ha’s attention. Kija pinned Jae-Ha against a tree, kissing him breathless and grinding against him until he whimpered. When Jae-Ha reached for the tie of his pants, Kija whispered in his ear, “I want to watch you fuck Shin-Ah.” Jae-Ha came in his pants, hard, without warning.


	11. Kink Savant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly porn. Some feelings. The Blue Dragon is gifted.

Kija and Shin-Ah were sent out to gather plants in the warm forest. Yun had discovered that Shin-Ah’s memory was as good as his own. If he saw something once, it never had to be explained again. Kija was carrying the growing collection of supplies without effort, and watching as Shin-Ah moved silently through the woods. 

Kija was slightly alarmed when Shin-Ah moved sharply to the left, and ran several feet toward a vernal pool. The White Dragon didn’t sense any danger.

“Is everything alright?”

Shin-Ah reached down to the edge of the pool, and pulled out a turtle that was on its back in the mud, unable to right itself and at risk of drowning. He put it out of danger and fed it a piece of fruit. 

“Yes.” He was smiling at Pukyu, who was upset at being ignored when she tried to give a nut to the turtle. She demonstrated how to eat a nut so it would learn. 

Shin-Ah was a lot less intimidating without his fluff and mask. His expression was serene and thoughtful, not wild or cold. If it were not for the sword strapped to his back, and the blood-red markings on his cheeks, he would look as harmless as Zeno. Well, maybe not with that physique. Actually, Kija realized, it was the contrast of his kind nature and dangerous skills that made Shin-Ah so appealing. 

When Shin-Ah walked away from the pool, Kija stopped him by putting his human hand on his shoulder. Kija slowly moved his hand to Shin-Ah’s jaw, angling the cloth-covered eyes to make contact. “Thank you for reminding me to take care of myself.” 

Shin-Ah stood perfectly still, barely breathing. Kija could not read his face. The Blue Dragon’s voice was a whisper. 

“Jae-Ha helped you.” It was stated as fact, not accusation. Kija was not surprised that his observant friend had figured out the state of their new relationship. But he was concerned. 

“Does that bother you?” There was a pause, but Shin-Ah didn’t move. 

“No.” It was so softly spoken, Kija barely heard. 

“Shin-Ah” Kija said his name with all the adoration he felt, and slid his hand down Shin-Ah’s jaw to trace his lips. Shin-Ah leaned into his hand. “You have been alone for so long. You deserve to be held. You should feel how much you are loved.” 

Shin-Ah was shaking as Kija pulled him into a one-armed embrace, and kissed his forehead over the scarf. 

The Blue Dragon didn’t duck, or run, or flinch. He didn’t deny that he was worthy of attention, or use Pukyu as a distraction. Instead, he stepped closer into Kija’s embrace, and wrapped one arm over his shoulder and the other around his back, bending down to press his blindfolded face against Kija’s chest. The strange, sideways hug left lots of space between them. Kija dropped everything he was carrying, and carefully held Shin-Ah with both arms. He ran his human hand through Shin-Ah’s hair, avoiding the blindfold. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed Shin-Ah’s back. It was innocent, affectionate contact. Kija thought that holding Shin-Ah was like having a butterfly land on his finger. 

“We both want to touch you, Shin-Ah.” 

Shin-Ah sighed, and shifted. He moved both arms tightly around Kija’s waist, lifted his head over Kija’s shoulder, and pulled, pressing the full length of their bodies close together. Then he stepped even closer, slotting one strong thigh between Kija’s legs and rubbing something hard, and hot, and...big against Kija’s leg. Kija stopped breathing in shock, and Shin-Ah whispered a breath in his ear, “Like a brother. Not the way you are together.” His voice broke. “I want.” He rolled his hips up, once, with a small moan. Then he pushed away, hiding his face and trying to escape the cage of Kija’s arms without force. 

Kija was not letting go, and he was going to fix this. Right. Now.

“Look at me.” He moved his hands to Shin-Ah’s shoulders, moving him to arm’s length, but not letting go.

“Blue Dragon, use your eyes. Look at me and tell me what you see.”

Shin-Ah wiped the tears that had escaped below the silk blindfold, and looked. He still saw affection, but there was more than fondness in the White Dragon’s steady gaze. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. His smile was a little - predatory. He was flushed, and breathing deeply, and hard. Kija was hard, and Shin-Ah saw every detail from the leaking tip to the throbbing base. 

Shin-Ah just kept looking. And looking. Thinking that he had done this to Kija. His touch made Kija hard, and wanting. Not just because Kija needed it - not anymore; not after what he had been doing with Jae-Ha. This was for Shin-Ah, and Kija wanted him to know! This wasn’t brotherly at all. Kija was twitching for him, inches away, and Shin-Ah’s entire brain was locked-up in astonishment. 

Kija started to feel a little awkward, standing still, knowing that he was completely exposed. His blush deepened as he thought about how often Shin-Ah must have seen his body aroused and neglected, regardless of the layers Kija wore or how he used his hands to hide it. The shame of it, the helpless exposure, made him harder. 

That’s when it started to rain. Kija scooped up their supplies as Shin-Ah reached for Pukyu, and followed as the Blue Dragon ran back to camp.

***

Two days later, Zeno had arranged it all. The three dragons would not be disturbed all day, and Zeno would guard the perimeter of the camp. Kija took Shin-Ah’s hand, and led him to the tent in silence. 

“We’d like to touch you, if you want us.”

Shin-Ah, who had been so bold and clear in the woods with Kija, blushed bright red and backed away. Jae-ha said, “Would you like to watch us first, to think about what you want?” Shin-Ah nodded and said, “Kiss” in a voice more commanding than pleading. The order went straight to Jae-ha’s dick, faster than a lick. Shin-Ah, of course, noticed. 

Kija wanted to show Shin-Ah all the ways he could be touched. He kissed Jae-ha slowly, softly. He touched with reverence, then began to tease. A little tongue, a quick grope. Jae-ha was loving the tortuous pace, and just followed Kija’s lead. Kija was about to lower Jae-Ha to the floor when Shin-Ah moved behind Kija, taking both of his hands and raising them up. “Stay.” He put Jae-Ha’s hands on Kija’s chest, leaned into his ear, and breathed, “Strip him.” Jae-ha gasped and Kija’s eyes went wide. As Jae-Ha unwrapped Kija with practiced hands, Shin-Ah touched his newly-revealed skin. First, he asked, “Ok?” Kija nodded, blush rising. 

Kija was gorgeous in the lantern light; he glowed like marble. Completely naked, with four hands caressing him slowly, everywhere. Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah were still dressed, and the exposure was exciting. It wasn’t the loss of control that undid him; it was knowing that they could see every detail of his desire, and they wanted more. Jae-ha began to kiss him, while Shin-Ah pressed against his back. Kija could feel him, hard against his ass. Shin-Ah flicked a nipple, and Jae-ha licked the other. 

“Yours are the same color as Yona’s”

As Kija yelped out a shocked, “What?” Jae-ha groaned, pressed a hand to his own cock, and sucked.  
“Nnugh...You can’t just...watch her!’’ Kija was not pulling away.

“I can’t not see.”

“Don’t tell me, I (Jae-Ha, fuck, don’t stop!) I shouldn’t know…” Kija’s protest was only verbal. His body shouted "yes" as he rocked back and forth between the two men.

Shin-Ah reached around, and stroked his fingers through the hair above Kija’s dick.  
“Her hair is bright red here, too.” He slid his hand down. “And she’s pink here.” Kija was panting, grinding back, hopelessly aroused and shocked by Shin-Ah’s blunt descriptions. 

Jae-Ha stepped back, gaping. “Holy fuck, look at you.” He pulled his dick out, and began to stroke. Shin-Ah said, “Touch him” and Jae-Ha brought their cocks together in his hand. Kija could feel Shin-Ah watching them slide together. He felt hot breath on his neck, and a hard press against his ass. Shin-Ah was sliding both hands up and down his chest. 

“When she rides Jae-Ha, or someone carries her, she gets darker pink” he licked Kija’s ear “and wet.”  
Jae-Ha came as soon as he heard, “rides Jae-Ha.” He was rubbing his hot release onto their cocks when “wet” set off Kija like a firework, loud and explosive. 

Kija collapsed into Shin-Ah’s arms, completely wrecked, and Jae-Ha helped lower him to the floor. Jae-Ha was holding Kija’s hand as they both stretched out to cool off, Jae-Ha with his soft cock hanging out of his ruined pants. Shin-Ah brought them a wet cloth, and helped Kija who was too shaky to clean himself. While Kija lay in a daze, Jae-Ha was babbling with happiness.

“Fuck, Shin-Ah - you’re a genius.” Shin-Ah was sitting near them, but not touching, and had a tiny smile turning up one corner of his mouth. “I salute you, Master Shin-Ah. My cock is honored to be guided by a kink savant. Is it alright if I take these off?” Jae-Ha was hot, and took off his clothes as he spoke, not even noticing that he was half naked before (weirdly) asking permission. How could he look so graceful, even now?

Shin-Ah was blushing, which was unexpected, considering what he had just said and done. He looked away. 

Well, wasn’t that interesting. It all clicked together in Jae-Ha’s racing brain. Shin-Ah noticed what people enjoyed the most, even when they weren’t aware of it themselves. He ordered Jae-Ha around, using him like a tool. He uncovered Kija’s lust, using shame to unravel his control. But he didn’t ask for anything. He just...waited, suddenly shy. Shin-Ah, despite all his knowledge, was still a virgin. Jae-ha finally figured out what he was waiting for. 

“You are very, very talented, Shin-Ah.” Shin-Ah started to fidget. “Look at Kija. I’ve never seen him like this. You did such a good job.” Shin-Ah looked up. 

“You made us feel so good.” Jae-Ha started to crawl toward Shin-Ah. “You knew exactly what we wanted.” 

Shin-Ah stilled, mouth slightly open, obviously staring, surprised, and extremely turned-on. Kija was leaning up on his elbows, watching Jae-Ha’s long, loose hair and tight ass as he crawled slowly toward Shin-Ah. 

“We want to thank you. Will you be good, and help us thank you?” 

Shin-Ah nodded, still too overwhelmed to speak. 

Jae-Ha sat in his lap. “My moonbeam, may I kiss you?” 

Shin-Ah nodded again.

“I need to hear you say it, sweetheart.” 

“Kiss me.” Shin-Ah tried to give a confident order, like before, but ducked away instead. He shifted under Jae-Ha’s weight, whispering “please.”

Oh, fuck. This boy was going to kill him. 

Jae-Ha gave him his first kiss on his lips. Shin-Ah trembled, so different from the man who had played them like instruments. He was nervous, and self-conscious. Jae-Ha kissed him again, with more passion. He kept kissing until Shin-Ah moaned, and Jae-Ha said, “Kija, he’s very good at this.” 

Kija didn’t move. “Obviously, but I think he’s overdressed.” Jae-Ha solved this problem as Kija joined them.

They had seen Shin-Ah naked before, sort-of. He took off his shirt a lot when he trained in the warm Southern climate. Watching him spar with a half-dressed Hak had become Yona’s (and Jae-Ha's) favorite hobby. They didn't see him naked at the spa. Everyone made a polite point of looking up at a bathhouse (except Jae-Ha, but he was still trying to see Shin-Ah’s eyes) and Shin-Ah kept his towel on in the water. So they had never really seen him. Even their recent contact could not have prepared them for a fully-naked Shin-Ah.

He had the biggest cock Jae-Ha had ever seen, and it was beautiful. It curved, smooth and thick, from the dark blue hair near his balls, high over his chiseled abs. He was leaking a small puddle into his naval. 

Kija smiled at him, “Wow, that’s..impressive.” His dick gave a little leap at the praise. 

Jae-Ha stared, eyes wide, pupils blown. He might have been drooling a little; he couldn’t tell if his mouth was open, and he forgot to breathe. 

Kija giggled. “I think you broke Jae-Ha.” Then he smirked, and stage-whispered, “But we know how much he likes to be broken” and fucking winked. Oh, yes. Jae-Ha was salivating. 

“He’s going to have to wait, because I want to kiss you, a lot.” Then Kija pressed the full length of his naked body against Shin-Ah, and kissed him. Shin-Ah convulsed at the contact, wrapping his arms around Kija and holding on while Kija kissed his lips, his jaw, and his neck. Kija’s kisses were different from Jae-Ha’s. Jae-Ha’s mouth was a graceful, controlled attack. He danced with his tongue; he owned you with it. Kija was playful, and affectionate. As he grew more passionate, it was almost like he was being naughty - kissing to break the rules, reveling in risk. Kissing Kija was fun, and he was so stunningly gorgeous that just watching him be happy was a turn-on. 

Shin-Ah followed his instincts, flipping Kija over and sucking bruises onto his neck, exactly where Jae-Ha had done it. He was grinding mindlessly against Kija’s leg, touching everywhere he could reach. Kija held his face, thrusting up as he kissed and offered-up breathy praise. Every kind word was rewarded with a groan. Then, just as Kija shifted to line his dick up with Shin-Ah’s, Jae-Ha lowered himself down over both of them. Thrusting his dick in the space between Shin-Ah’s thighs, he growled, “You are so good at this. I want you to fuck me until I cry.” 

Kija gasped, and Shin-Ah came silently and intensely, sandwiched between two men who made him feel wanted and safe. Then he fell asleep. 

***

An hour later, Shin-Ah heard Zeno outside of the tent, warning them that it was time to get ready for the return of the rest of the group. This was not great timing, since Kija was pounding Jae-Ha with all his strength, holding him bent-over with his arms back and keeping him from grinding against the blankets. Shin-Ah couldn’t answer, either, because it took every bit of his concentration to keep fucking Jae-Ha’s mouth, hard, while the Green Dragon bounced, and choked, and drooled-out groans around his cock. When Shin-Ah exploded all over his face, Jae-Ha came without touching his dick, and the sight of them finished Kija. 

Zeno was laughing - they were very loud. “All done? Go swim, go swim.”

The water was perfect. Shin-Ah put a plain cloth around his eyes and washed out his scarf before Jae-Ha even got to the water. Kija carried and held Jae-Ha, who was sore, exhausted, and filthy. When Shin-Ah swam around them both and helped them get clean, Jae-Ha said, “Thank you. You take good care of me” just to see him blush. If praise was the key to Shin-Ah's confidence, Jae-Ha would worship him forever. The dimples were back, and Jae-Ha was lost. 

Zeno made dinner, and sent them to bed (to sleep!) before the others returned. If anyone found it strange that Shin-Ah was sleeping in the middle, instead of curling up in a corner, no one said anything.


	12. Shin-Ah takes it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ah lost his clothes and found his voice. He has demands. A baton is passed.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward, but not because of the dragons. Yun barely made eye contact with anyone, preparing the meal entirely on his own and taking his food to his tent. Hak and Yona were bickering like children. 

Yona picked up an apple by the stem, holding it far away from her body, while Hak glared at his fish. 

“Bodyguard Hak, have you inspected this apple? Do I have your permission to eat it?” 

Hak stood up and gave a formal bow, “If I may approach, your highness.” 

She stretched her arm out to him, body turned away. “You may approach.”

“Thank you, your highness. Allow me to test the fruit for poison.” She dropped the apple in his hand, and he took an enormous bite, making loud chewing noises. “I believe it is safe, your highness.” He fell to one knee and bowed his head, raising the apple toward her with both hands. 

“Of course, I will only eat it with your permission, Bodyguard Hak.” 

And so it went, all morning long. The ridiculous, theatrical gestures would have been funny if they weren’t glaring and growling at each other. 

Zeno followed Yun into his tent. 

“Zeno is sorry that he sent Yun out with Hak and Yona.” 

Yun finished chewing, slowly, like it was the hardest work he did all day. His head was pounding and Zeno was loud. He put his bowl down and rested his head in his hands. 

Zeno knelt down behind him, and started to work the knots out of Yun’s shoulders. He whispered, “Sorry, sorry. Zeno will help.” When he moved up to Yun’s neck, Yun put his bowl down and relaxed into the massage with a sigh. It was nice to have someone else take care of him for a change, especially after babysitting idiots all day. 

“Better?”

“Thank you.”

Zeno tackled him with one of his signature leaping hugs, and told him to take a nap. 

“Zeno will be mother today. Sleep, sleep.” Zeno winked and grinned as he left the tent. 

“I’m not…!” Oh, fuck it. Yun was too tired to care.

***

The dragons decided that “divide and conquer” was the best approach to the latest drama. While Zeno cleaned up breakfast and continued with Yun’s usual chores, Kija offered to spar with Hak and Jae-Ha offered to take Yona on his morning leap. But Hak refused to let Yona go, because he was still playing an exaggerated version of the controlling asshole Yona accused him of being.

“I haven’t fought Droopy Eyes in a while. White Snake should take her highness for a walk.” 

Everyone was talking at once:

Yona: “Kija, I would feel very safe if you took me swimming. Does my Bodyguard trust the White Dragon to watch me?”

Kija: “I was hoping that Hak would teach me some Wind Tribe techniques.”

Jae-Ha: “But Yona, dear, I’ve missed you! And I need to stretch my legs.”

Hak: “I’ll stretch your legs. Ride you or hit you - you pick.” 

What? 

Kija and Jae-Ha exchanged a look that made Jae-Ha burst out laughing and Kija blush tomato red. There may have been eyebrow wiggles involved. 

Hak was reviewing the conversation in his head when Jae-Ha said, “Both! I pick both! Have a good time swimming, Yona, dear.” 

Jae-Ha could see the moment when Hak’s brain caught up with his innuendo, and it was priceless. Hak seemed more annoyed than embarrassed, until he saw Kija’s blush and realized that Jae-Ha wasn’t the only one who interpreted his offer so creatively. He facepalmed. “Take care of her, White Snake.” 

As Yona flounced away in a huff, Kija followed, blushing and duty-bound. He hadn’t yet considered what swimming with Yona would entail. 

When they were out of earshot, Jae-Ha purred, “Can I ride you first?” Then he leapt away just in time for Hak’s first strike. 

***

Jae-Ha had a very heterosexual-not-at-all-homoerotic S&M session to work out Hak’s frustration, and talked Hak off the rage cliff with his usual wisdom, charm, and perversion. They took off their shirts. There was blood. Jae-Ha would save this memory for special morning leaps. 

Kija failed spectacularly at not thinking about the color pink near a half-naked Yona. He also failed to not think about “wet” while in water. As usual, Yona was too preoccupied with her own issues to even notice his...issue. At least Kija could focus enough to suggest that Hak’s controlling behavior was affection, not just duty.

Yun couldn’t sleep, so he decided to relax by the water and sketch. He had a book full of notes and pictures of plants, minerals, and other useful things he studied. He recorded locations, medicinal properties, and preparation methods. Sometimes he just liked to draw in it. He included little maps and notes about what everyone was doing when he found or used an herb. The book and pencils were a gift from Zeno, given shortly after they met. 

He could barely hear Yona and Kija downstream, out of sight. It was peaceful, and he was happy when the most relaxing member of their group sat with him, in silence. 

“I’ll show you some new pictures later, Shin-Ah. I’d like to start identifying some of these plants as the seasons change, and I know you’ll remember where you found them.” 

“Would you like to walk with me?” 

“What?” Yun looked up and saw Shin-Ah facing him, with a real facial expression and a normal-sounding offer of friendship. It was weird. 

“Look at plants with me.”

“Now?”

“Bring your book.”

They stopped by the camp and told Zeno that they would have lunch in the woods. Zeno was juggling onions with his “happy fool” grin on, but everything was running smoothly. Yun rolled his eyes at him, and said, “Everything looks great. Thank you.” Something flashed in Zeno’s eyes - an intelligence, and hidden awareness. He winked at Yun, and handed him a bag of food, already packed. 

Shin-Ah noticed. He also noticed that Yun stood still, blinking and blushing, for a long moment after Zeno had turned away. 

Walking with Shin-Ah in the woods made Yun feel very loud and clumsy, but it was beautiful. Shin-Ah brought him to the vernal pool, and told him about the turtle. It wasn’t there, but Pukyu left it a nut. 

They talked quietly about plants, and Yun sketched a little. It was the most relaxed he had been in days. The camp was always full of sexual tension between oblivious idiots, and Yun was getting tired of babysitting. He had turned sixteen a week ago, and not bothered to mention it. His birthday, and his actual age, were really just a guess. Ik-Su had picked a day and declared him to be nine shortly after they adopted each other. 

Thinking of the clumsy priest reminded him of another man who heard the voice of the gods and behaved like a child. Yun sighed, and handed Shin-Ah a rice ball. 

Shin-Ah ate it with his usual gusto, but said, “Yours are better.”

Yun laughed. “Thank you. Although Zeno is remarkably capable when he chooses to be.”  
“Yes.” He ate another rice ball while Yun nibbled at his first one. 

“He. Well, he seems to have helped you.”

Shin-Ah just looked up from his food, and Yun stammered, “I mean, you’re a lot more comfortable with people now.”

“Zeno explains things.” 

Yun looked down at his rice ball and mumbled, “I wish someone could explain Zeno.” 

There was a pause, and Yun listened to the birds and the wind in the trees. Pukyu tried to steal his rice ball. 

“You could tell him.” Shin-Ah picked up the food bandit, and fed her from his hand. 

“Tell him to explain himself?” 

“Tell him you like him.”

Yun was about to protest when he realized that Shin-Ah, of all people, would literally see right through the lie. He shoved both hands in his hair.

“I don't know what's wrong with me! He’s two-thousand years old! And crazy!”

“Also seventeen, and lonely.” 

“He has the dragons…”

“Nephews.”

“He married a woman!”

“You’re very pretty.”

“That's not how people...maybe...I don't know how I feel. Why couldn't it have been someone else - anyone else!”

“Sunshine is warm and helps you see.”

Yes, that was the heart of it. Zeno's contradiction, his playful wisdom, was the magnet for Yun's attraction. Yun was flustered, and afraid to hope. 

“He doesn’t think of me that way.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“What?”

“He has...locked that part away.”

It was the longest conversation Shin-Ah had ever had with a human being, and it was hard, but he was proud of it. Yun had a lot more to think about on the way back to camp, where dinner was being served by the world’s oldest teenager. 

***

Dinner was quiet. Everyone was too tired to argue. Spoons clinked on bowls and eyes glanced awkwardly around the fire. Shin-Ah gave his bowl to Pukyu, and looked around. 

Yona and Hak, as usual, only had eyes for each other. 

Kija was smiling fondly at Yona and Hak, occasionally glancing at Jae-Ha’s hands and hair. 

Jae-Ha was thinking about his special jade stick, which he had in his coat, ready to escape with Kija and/or Shin-Ah after dinner. He was also glancing at Shin-Ah’s scarf, with longing. 

Zeno was smiling and pretending not to notice all the eye-fucking going on around him. He was also watching Yun, clearly disappointed that the young man was still upset about something, and determined to solve it. 

Yun was ignoring everyone - especially Shin-Ah. Then he felt Zeno watching him, and decided to go for it. Instead of thanking Zeno for the stew, he hummed in pleasure and licked an imaginary drop of stew off his finger. Then he looked at Zeno, and smiled. 

Zeno almost fell off his seat. 

Sensing that Zeno was about to start acting silly in denial, Shin-Ah decided to take action. It was time to talk about touching. 

He stood up, and took off his scarf. Stunning, golden eyes glowed in firelight, capturing everyone’s attention. He walked up to Jae-Ha, pulled him to stand, and stared right into his eyes. Then he let all of his practice with feelings show on his face, wrapped his arms around Jae-Ha, and kissed him. Intensely. Zeno whistled. 

Jae-Ha had gone a bit wobbly, so Shin-Ah held him firmly by the shoulders and said, “Stay.” Then he pulled a wrapped package out of Jae-Ha’s pocket, which the Green Dragon didn’t even notice. 

He walked over to a stunned Hak, and put the package in Hak’s pocket. Then he took Yona’s hand, put it in Hak’s, and said, “Kiss” before walking back to Jae-Ha and giving a graphic demonstration. “Like this.” 

Everyone was too shocked to stop watching. His eyes were mesmerizing, and his actions were so out of character that he seemed like an entirely different being. He was still kind and laconic, but he was commanding and compelling. It was hard not to obey him. 

Yun looked like he was trying to hide behind Kija. Shin-Ah took him by the hand, walked him to Zeno, put their hands together and said, “Talk.” 

Then he kissed Jae-Ha again, and took his hand, walking toward the tent. He barely stopped as he grabbed Kija and pulled him along with his other hand. Kija yelped and blushed, smiling. Jae-Ha was still speechless. He pushed them into the tent, turned to the others and said, “Go away and talk about touching.” Then he entered the tent, and took off his clothes. 

***

Late that night, while his lovers slept, Shin-Ah looked through the tent at the moon and stars. He looked past the trees toward the river, and saw Zeno and Yun leaning against each other, talking. He looked back at Yona’s tent, where Yona playfully waved the special jade stick at a flustered, naked bodyguard. He watched Kija, relaxed and glowing with satisfaction. Then he draped his silk scarf across Jae-Ha’s eyes, and woke him with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and editing help much appreciated. Thanks.
> 
> I've decided to add to this. The rating will go up as needed.


End file.
